Drakan Blackstock
'' |hair_color = Dark Brown |m_diseases = PTSD |alignment = Neutral Good |played_by = Dragonslayer182}}"Judge someone by how they treat their inferiors, rather than their superiors."'' Drakan Blackstock is a 17 year old former high school student, who is currently allied with the Modernizers Biography Drakan grew up in a small-medium town in Tennessee, where he grew up most of his life. He was a freshman in High School when the unkown infection started having a huge effect. Since he was a marching band member, he was marching a show at the last football game of the season in November, when he heard screaming coming from the crowd. The entire marching band stopped, and he looked in the stands to see people being attacked by several zombies, and then saw his mother's corpse. He ran to her corpse, grabbed her car keys, then stole 2 glocks from 2 dead SROs (School Resource Officers). He ran to the car, started it up, and drove to his house to pack some items into a backpack and a duffel bag. He put the 2 bags into the car, and decided to drove north, in hopes of finding an abandoned area to continue his life. He unknowingly wound up driving all the way up to Alaska. Shortly after arriving, his radio suddenly picked up a signal. He heard Alessia Grecking speaking about an area known as "Greenwood". Hoping that he could live there with the safety of other people, he decided to start driving there. On his way, he heard the broadcasters mentioning the "Modernizers", and it's goal to restore the world through technology. While driving towards this civilization, a group began to open fire at his car. Panicing and having a PTSD Flashback, he floored the gas, driving into a tunnel. Still in a flashback, he was not aware of his surroundings, causing him to ram the right side of his car into one of the many support beams holding up the tunnel. The impact caused him to lose consciousness for a few hours. When he woke up, he found that both his right arm and leg had been stabbed by the plastic from the dashboard. He removed the plastic, bandaged the wounds, and continued on his way to Greenwood. After several days, he finally arrived at the radio station, where the Bandit camp was located. One of the doctors in the medical building tended to his now-infected wounds. While being treated, he asked about the "Modernizers", and where he could join. Once he left the medical building, he went into the forest in search of the HQ. Modernizer Life Once he arrived at the Modernizer HQ, he seeked out the Modernizer's leader, whom he had also heard about on the radio, Jennifer Regis. He asked to join the Modernizers, so he could assist in inventing new technologies and work on bringing existing technologies to Greenwood. When she asked for any proof that he could be of any use to the Modernizers, he pulled out the HUD device, mounted it to his glasses, and gave them to her so she could look at it for herself. Once she decided that he was good enough to join the Modernizers, she took him to the Modernizer underground, towards what appeared to be a shop of some sorts, and gave him the Modernizer watch. Once all that was done, she went back to her office, and Drakan went back aboveground, now a Modernizer. Later, while cutting down trees with Vor for Jennifer, he obtained his second weapon: A hatchet. On July 28th, 2014, he developed a new shotgun round, which he called a "Delayed release Buckshot", which Jennifer has approved after she saw a test firing, which, as the name implies, uses a projectile which breaks open midair to release the buckshot pellets. Personality and Traits While mostly an introvert, he can have a good conversation with people he can really trust, though he mostly remains quiet around other people. This is because of his fear of accidentally embarrasing himself, something he is constantly paranoid about. Whenever he does get embarrased, he will get noticably upset, though he tries to hide it out of fear of even more embarrasment. Whenever a friend is in danger, or he just gets pissed off enough, he'll sometimes become violent, having little regard for his own safety. He spends a good amount of time thinking when he's not busy, and this "What if _____" thinking allows him to consider different technologies he could create as a Modernizer, the Delayed Release Buckshot being an example of something he thought of with this type of thinking. Being rather resilient, he can tolerate a great deal of pain, at least, without showing it. His voice is mid-deep, with a noticable southern accent. Trivia *Drakan is Ambidextrious (Both-handed) *He is a Southern Baptist Christian *Although very overweight, he has shown great agility Category:Characters Category:Modernizer